Hometown Glory
by Co-Quill-Eon
Summary: Effy has never seen this girl before, but the moment Cook arrives with her, she decides she doesn't like her. Ryan doesn't think that Effy likes her much. But that's okay-something about Effy Stonem makes the protectiveness surge up in her own chest.
1. 1

**A/N: This is tagged as a Cook/Effy ship, but it may not always stay this way ;) So it's more of a Cook/Effy, Cook/OC, and Freddie/Effy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

: : :

_**Thursday**_

Effy has never seen this girl before, but the moment Cook walks into the shed with her, Effy decides that she doesn't like her.

Not because she's pretty, (but when Effy_ really_ looks at her decides that, combined with her soft, little voice and the height of 61 inches, that the proper word for her is 'cute') and not because she's got a bad attitude (because if Effy is honest, she will admit that she's actually quite pleasant without being overtly sweet). And not even because this girl gives her dirty looks (she actually smiles warmly at Effy when they are introduced).

No, Effy doesn't like this little girl because as soon as the door to the shed swings open, and Cook spreads his arms wide, a big grin on his face, exclaiming 'I've got a surprise for you lot' stepping aside to present her (in a yellow and black checkered button down, teal camisole, black leather leggings, and the color red anywhere she can put it-headband, nails, shoes, bag. Bright fucking colors everywhere), cries of 'Ryan!' and 'Lil Cookie!' and 'No fucking way!' fill the small space, as JJ and Freddie rush forward to give hugs. She doesn't like the way she buries her face into his shoulder as Freddie swings her round.

Effy doesn't like her because she doesn't appreciate the way she fits into Cook's side.

Ryan Cook, who is now molded into the side of one James Cook, to whom she bears no relation whatsoever, is speaking. Talking about how after three years in Australia her mum and da finally decided to move back to Bristol. How she'll be attending the rest of A levels here. How she didn't tell anyone she was coming back because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Freddie, who is eventually interrupted by Cook, explains that Ryan used to be one of the mates. They've known her since primary and she moved away near the end of secondary. That it used to be Freddie, JJ, Cookie and 'Little Cookie.' That she can get pissed and keep going for hours and it's fucking incredible (this is Cook now, of course).

Effy believes them, she does, but it's hard to imagine this little girl doing any of the things that they're reminiscing about. That this girl with caramel skin and slanted dark brown eyes would do the drug runs. That this girl of such a short stature could run and hop fences, and lose the police, even better than Cook can. She can't imagine that sweet face joy riding, or nicking things, or passing out on the lawn where the party is being held, and having to be carried home on JJ's back.

She really is quite sweet looking, with her cheeks and cute teeth. Her hair is long and thick and black. Her nearly black eyes sparkle and her lashes are long. Ryan's body is soft and curvy, not thin and flat like Effy's. Effy has never wanted bigger breasts or hips or bum before, (she's rather fond of being so thin) but as she looks at Ryan, who's laughing at one of JJ's new card tricks, she wouldn't mind them.

She watches as Cook tells Freddie and JJ that he found Ryan right outside his doorstep ('like a fucking kitten with a bow round its neck') about to ring the bell. He looks so happy, but Effy won't think too hard on it. Cook is happy to see nearly everybody. So she ignores it when Ryan stands up to get a drink, and Cook pulls her back down, saying, 'Nah, I'll get it. You've probably forgotten where everything is anyway, running off to the Aussies.' She acts as if she doesn't see the way he smooths his hand down the side of Ryan's face before he gets up, and doesn't decide that that action must have been a regular occurrence, because Ryan barely shifts except to smile fleetingly, her attention already elsewhere as she checks her mobile for messages.

Effy doesn't like this girl because she hasn't made up her mind about Freddie and Cook yet. She thought she had plenty of time to make her choice, but as she sits and watches Cook come back with a can of soda, and fit himself right next to Ryan, closer than before, Effy realizes that the decision might be made for her soon enough.

: :

_Waking up back in Bristol is odd_, Ryan decides as she takes a deep breath through her nose and turns over to bury back into the sheets. It's near eleven, but the sun isn't out and then she remembers that the sun is nearly never out in Bristol. Or anywhere else in the United Kingdom.

She has no idea really why her parents have decided to move back here. She doesn't mind it that much; it is her home after all. But still, three years in a place means setting down some roots, and right now Ryan misses the hot sun glaring through the window, and her best friend Shelby to bits.

But it does no good to dwell, and after a few more moments in bed, Ryan stretches and makes her way to the bathroom.

:

Being back in the same house where she grew up makes Ryan feel happy and sad at the same time.

When her parents had sat her down three years ago and announced that a change of scenery was in order, she assumed that she would be leaving Bristol forever. Well not _forever, _but a long while. More than three years. She'd cried a bit, packed up her stuff, went over old memories, cried some more, said goodbye to her mates. She hadn't wanted to leave, but there was nothing to be done for it, and she went to Australia, sad but a bit better about it.

Now being back feels as if she's been cheated. Well, not cheated, but as if she had put on floaties, and goggles, and flippers, and jumped into the water only to find out it only nips as far as her knees. The house is still bare, which isn't a surprise, but the house is empty when she steps out an hour and a half later, and Ryan wonders where her parents had to go so soon. They only got back last night, and the moving truck is still in the driveway. There's a strong wind and she can smell the rain in the air, as she skips down her steps and down the walk. She smiles to herself slightly as she walks to Cook's place. Last she heard, he'd moved out of his mum's place and took up a flat by himself. She hopes he's still there.

She could always go to Freddie's or JJ's to find him of course, could even go to either place right now instead of going to Cook's, but it wouldn't feel right. She has to see Cookie first. It wasn't such an odd dynamic they had; it was always the three guys together, of course. She was included most times, and it wasn't unheard of for someone to shout 'Where's Lil Cookie?' over the blare of music. But the most of her time was spent with Cook, and somehow, in addition to the 'Three Musketeers', and the more than occasional foursome, there was also a 'both of them'; Cook and Ryan. Cookie and Little Cookie. She loved them all to pieces; they were all like her brothers. And just like in actual families, despite the whole 'don't pick favorites' deal, there were always favorites. And hers was Cook. He was the one she'd go to when she was irate or especially happy. She was the one who could turn his anger into something ridiculous-she knew not to coddle; the right kind of flippancy was needed to calm him down-when Freddie couldn't manage. He was the one who, despite going fucking crazy at parties, managed to keep an eye on her, and the one to take her shoes from her hands, stoop down, let her hop on, and walk them drunkly back home.

She remembers first speaking to him when they were seven. He'd walked up to her and said, cheeky as you please, 'You've got my last name. You my sister?' Ryan had stared at him for a few moments, too surprised to even giggle at the funny way he said his words, and then looked down at her brown arm next to his pale one and said, 'No. I don't think I am.' He'd tilted his head then, as if studying her would reveal that she was fibbing, and that she really was family. After a few moments, he shrugged and said 'Alright. But everyone calls me Cookie and we can't have them calling you Cookie too. We'll get all mixed up, won't we? You can be Little Cookie. Come meet Freddie and JJ. They're my best mates and they're brilliant.'

Ryan smiles to herself again as she remembers being tugged across the classroom. The nickname had stuck, especially when she'd stopped growing by the time they reached secondary.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan is in front of the complex she's sure Cook lives in. She looks up, and walks up to the door, only to realize, as she stares at the buzzer, she has no actual idea which flat he's in.

It doesn't matter though, because as she's about to ring JJ, the door swings open, and Cook swaggers out, scratching his hair.

Ryan's first thought is how broad his shoulders have gotten, but she pushes it aside. She takes in his dark green polo shirt, and those checkered pants he loves so much, now a little too small, as they show his socks. She smiles widely and says 'Cookie.'

Cook's head whips around, and because he's one step below her, doesn't need to look down. His face is blank for a moment, and Ryan's heart drops slightly. She hasn't been gone that long, has she? For him not to recognize her. But the moment is over as his face splits in a grin and he swoops her up in a fierce hug.

'Lil Cookie!' he exclaims, and she laughs into his shoulder. The skin on his neck smells clean, and Ryan gets a sudden insane urge to lick it, but by then her feet are back on the ground, and she's looking up into his happy face. 'Wha' the fuck are you doing here? When'd you get back? You staying? It's been nearly forever!'

'It's been three years, Cookie!' she exclaims, but laughs anyway. 'Two and three quarters if you want to get technical.'

'Right, whatever. It's been forever.' His eyes run over her and she looks up expectantly.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing... you got taller, is all.' His voice is serious, but his eyes twinkle.

'Oh, shut up. Tosser' She wacks his arm, but laughs.

His eyes light up suddenly, and he grabs her hand and pulls her forward. "Wait till Freddie and JJ fucking see you. Have you seen them yet?' Ryan laughs again and shakes her head, and lets herself be pulled towards the sidewalk. As she fits her palm more easily in his, feeling his rough yet smooth hands, Ryan decides she doesn't need the sun.

:

Ryan doesn't think that Effy likes her, much.

But that's okay, because after Ryan feels Cook tense up slightly when he first sees her sprawled out on the ratty couch, and every time she speaks, she doesn't think she likes Effy much either. She seems like the type to brood and not speak much for the dramatic effect. She's pretty enough, but Ryan's never found wearing a pair of knickers under some fishnets and a tank very appealing. At least on someone who's not a prostitute. And she's sure Effy isn't one.

But it's alright; she still smiles warmly at her. Keeps her face carefully neutral, and doesn't let her gaze linger. She bets she can hide how she's feeling better than Effy can.

And she stays near Cook.

Something about Effy Stonem makes the protectiveness surge up in her own chest.

:

'Have you seen your brother lately?' she asks him.

It's late now, and after catching up, and going to the pub for a few rounds with Freddie, JJ, and Effy, the two made their way back to her house. Her parents greeted Cook with hugs, and 'James,' and questions, and slaps to the back. He was always their favorite as well. To them, he's their 'Little Cookie'. Or Jamie, as they both call him. She'd watched them talk at the kitchen table from her perch on the counter-top, head against the fridge. She ignored her mum's furtive looks between her and Cook (she's just not going there with this one), and instead focused on his mouth. She'd always liked his mouth; mainly because it is the same smile he had as a kid. No matter how out of control he gets, no matter how many fights he gets into, that boyish smile will always be there. She'd hopped off the counter-top, and with a brief run of fingers though his hair, and a kiss on the cheek for each of her parents, Ryan went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed, and he was already lying on the bed when she got there.

They are laying on their backs now, side by side on her bed, just like they used to before she moved away. The bedroom smells of rain; she's left the window open, and the winds have gotten stronger, but there's still no water falling from the sky. _Soon_, Ryan thinks.

'Nah, I haven't back there for months.'

'Don't you miss him?'

She feels him fidget. 'Yeah, I do.' He doesn't say anymore, and Ryan lets it alone.

'Shouldn't you be at a party getting pissed right now?' She turns her head to look at him. Her eyes move down to his neck, eyeing the spot she had the urge to lick earlier. She taps it down once again, as her eyes continue to roam down his smooth pale chest. She wants to rub her face against it. Or just lay on it and place her hand on his flat stomach, and look at how their skin contrasts perfectly. Instead of looking up to see if he's noticed her gaze, Ryan closes her eyes.

'There's nothing tonight,' his voice is low, and he actually sounds tired. Ryan suddenly wonders what he's been up to. She heard about their antics in the pub. All the raves and parties and drugs and alcohol, but she wants to know how he's doing. Just Cook, when he's alone. Why does he sound so tired? What goes through his head nowadays? How does he dull his anger? She knows he's angry. He always has been, but back then it was at his mum, and Ryan couldn't really blame him. But now the anger has changed and shifted and she can feel it seep through his skin some moments. Is it Effy? Is Effy the one making him so tired? So angry? Or is it something else? Someone else? Why can't Freddie or JJ help? Well, she knows why JJ can't. He's got his own things to worry about, and so does Freddie she supposes, but they're best mates. Do they even know that he is as angry as he is?

She doesn't ask any of this, but murmurs instead, because suddenly she's feeling sleepy as well, 'You always knew where to find a party.'

He stays quiet for so long Ryan thinks he's fallen asleep. She's on the edge of falling herself when, he says so lowly she barely hears him, 'Didn't need one tonight.'

She doesn't answer. Just rolls onto her side and puts her bare leg between his, rests her head on his chest, and lays her hand on his stomach. She falls asleep when he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

: :

JJ is happy that Ryan is back.

She was always his favorite, like how Freddie's favorite is Cook despite everything. Yes, they all have favorites, and JJ isn't anyone's, but he's alright with this. He has to be, doesn't he? Or else he'll worry, and things will unravel, and he'll get angry and sad, and he can't afford anymore replacement collectible items.

He knows that Ryan's favorite is Cook, but she always treated JJ the best. She would spend whole days with him, watching his favorite movies, or lay on his bed, and nod, and smile, and actually pay attention when he went on and on about comic books, or the mysterious workings of the universe.

Sometimes, and JJ smiles when he remembers this, sometimes during their days together her mobile will ring, and it would be Freddie or Cook, and she would just ignore it. He asked once why she does it, and she had turned to him, mouth full of crisps, eyes slightly wide as if it was a silly question with an obvious answer, and said, 'well it's our day isn't JJ? No parties and shit tonight. Actual fun is right here.' She'd smiled then, genuinely. Not the mocking one she'd give Freddie sometimes when they had disagreements.

JJ is Ryan's second favorite, and he is more than alright with that.

He, Freddie, and Effy are walking now. There's a huge party tonight, a rave underground, and if JJ is honest with himself, he's not in the mood to go. He wants to go home and watch telly. Or the sky. Anything.

'Is Cook not coming?' Effy asks, and a surge of annoyance flares in JJ. He doesn't like Effy much. He fancied himself in love with her until he realized how stupid he was being. She's caused a rift in his solid friendships. He's already imagined, more times than he can count, what it would have been like if they'd never met her. They would have been close still, not nearly as much fighting, and dark looks, and... And then with Ryan back... It would have been _perfect._

And now that perfection is out of reach, and Effy is asking for Cook _right in front of Freddie,_ and Freddie is answering like it's all all right, and JJ wonders if Effy actually _enjoys_ causing strife between best mates.

'Nah,' Freddie answers, voice slightly tight, so slight it's barely noticeable. 'He's with Lil Cookie now, isn't he?' His tone carries a hint of suggestiveness, and it makes JJ rub his fingers together in his pocket.

JJ knows that usually Cook and Ryan would be out with them, but most likely she's too knackered from the trip home to actually go anywhere. He knows that she doesn't like partying nearly as much as the others think she does, but she likes to see Cook have fun. JJ knows that if it came down to it, Lil Cookie could keep Cookie from partying as much as he does just by staying in, because if she's in Bristol he will most likely be with her, they're that close. But Ryan doesn't want to keep him inside. She wants him to party, and have fun, and laugh, and whoop, and holler, and anyway really once she gets to a party she's a right riot. JJ knows that if push comes to shove, and Ryan manages to wave Cook off to a party she can't go to, he'll go but end up leaving earlier than usual anyway, staggering and slurring about going home, and the next morning they'll meet for coffee, and Ryan will tell about how she woke up in the middle of the night to him curling around her in bed.

'Are they together then?' Effy's question rips JJ from his thoughts, and the annoyance is even greater.

'Yes,' he says quickly. Then, 'No, I mean, not like that. It's Little Cookie, Big Cookie isn't it?' He gets no answer. 'They're not fucking, if that's what you're thinking. Asking.' He says this all quickly. He doesn't know for sure if they are, but he doubts it. This is what he's thinking when he says, 'Ryan's not like you, is she. She's a true mate. She's like us. Not... like you' He finishes and the silence is heavy. He doesn't look up to see Effy's expression, and with an odd kind of savage pleasure he's not used to feeling, realizes he doesn't care in the slightest if he hurt her. What he's said is the truth, and the truth needs to come out sooner or later.

They're getting closer to the party; he can feel the vibrations from the base underfoot, and he sighs.

JJ wants to go home and watch the sky.

: :

Freddie is happy that Ryan is back.

He'd nearly forgotten how Cook kept her about, and at first he's a bit disappointed in himself, for forgetting that. For forgetting about Ryan, but then he looks over to where Effy is dancing, swaying, to the ridiculously fast, hard, loud beat, and doesn't feel so bad. He's been distracted as of late, that's all.

But now that she is back, Freddie is happy.

He knows that she will keep Cook occupied. He'll get better, because if anyone asked Freddie if Cook's always been this wild, he'd say yes. But he got worse after Ryan moved away, that his motto of 'Live Life the Hardest You Can' came into play.

Freddie makes his way over to the swaying Effy, and as he stares into her blown pupils, he hopes that Cook will come to his senses and just take up with Little Cookie - she really is lovely. Cook isn't one to ignore his own feelings. Even if he doesn't always express them, he always acknowledges them somehow-disappearing, running, partying even harder. But for some reason Freddie can't fathom, Cook has yet to acknowledge that he's head over arse in love with the girl.

It would be best for him, he thinks as he bends to capture Effy's lips with his and snakes his hands down to her waist. It would be best for everybody, really.

: :

_**Friday**_

Cookie wakes up before Lil Cookie does.

It's such a normal thing, waking up in her bed before she does and watching the sky change, listening to her breathe in deep, that it throws his mind for a loop. When they were younger, and sleepovers were at the height of social gatherings, Little Cookie didn't have any girlfriends. She had a few, yes, but, as she'd told him the first time he was allowed to spend the night, she didn't want to wake up next to them, did she? Her parents understood her dilemma, but in good conscience couldn't let three boys spend the night, so instead they gave her permission to have one at a time.

Cook remembers that JJ was first, then Freddie, and then him. He'd been on edge, wondering why he was last. They were the closest weren't they? Had he done something? His questions were answered that night, his night, as they lay side by side (her bedroom door open of course) when she said softly, 'Saved the best for last, haven't I? And since it's Friday you can stay over the whole weekend.'

Soon after that, the rotation stopped, and it was just Cook spending nights.

He smiles to himself as he remembers, and shifts on the bed. He wonders how they managed to get back the same house, but then it occurs to him that her parents probably didn't even put the place up for sale. He'd never seen a For Sale sign, and no family had taken up there. Did they know they'd be coming back? He actually doesn't even know the reason they moved away in the first place. Just something about needing a change of scenery, or some such rubbish. All Cook really remembers is being so upset he couldn't think. He'd come to look at _these_ Cooks as his real family. No crazy mum with her random men and shitty art pieces about those men, no absent dad who's no better than him. This house was basically his home, and now that they were leaving he had no idea what to do.

That first night after they'd gone was the first time he'd ever gotten drunk alone.

Cook shuts his eyes tightly and opens them again. It doesn't matter now, though, because they're back. She's back.

His eyes flit from the open window where the curtains blow erratically, to Ryan's bare shoulder, where the over large bright yellow shirt has slipped down. He watches her breathe for a few moments. Her skin is quite pretty; smooth and brown. And it always smells nice. He moves closer and eases an arm under her side, then wraps the other around, and draws her tightly to him, front to back, burying his face in her neck and hair. She smells like she always did; something light and airy, with a baby powder scent, and something else he could never place. He does know it comes in a purple and tan bottle cause he watched her buy some one day. He squeezes her round the middle and she lets out a small sound.

'Ah, Cookie, don't,' she mumbles. He smiles into her neck and squeezes again. She lets out a small laugh and then wriggles. 'Ah, bugger. Now I've got to pee. Move.' She struggles in his arms briefly and he lets out a low laugh before letting her go. She stands up on the bed, steps over him, and jumps down onto the floor, stumbling slightly, walking quickly towards the door. He's always liked her legs. They aren't super long like he's used to seeing on girls, but not too short, like her. They are full, and shapely, and smooth. He used to touch them all the time when they'd be in the shed, passing a spliff round; revel in their smoothness, run his fingers behind her knee and she'd snort a little, and wriggle her toes against his chest.

He hears the toilet flush, and the water run, and soon she's back in the room. Her hair is a mess, the bright purple headband halfway off, and the edge of her T-shirt (which he notices is JJ's old camp shirt) is tucked into her red and white stripped knickers. She climbs irately over him, mumbles 'budge over.'

Instead he pulls her down on top of him and wraps his arms round her, and rests his hands on her back. She puffs out air against his chest and wriggles off, and turns to face the wall. She gets comfortable and in moments is back asleep. He turns his head to look at the window again. The curtains are doing a crazy dance, the sky is still dark, and he can already tell that there will be no sunlight at all today.


	2. 2

Ryan Cook is not stupid, or in denial, or oblivious, or any such thing.

She is quite aware of the fact that her feelings for Cook fall into the spectrum where friendship and romance overlap. But what Ryan Cook _is_, is a commitment-phobe. She hates being tied down, hates letting others down, hates the overload of emotion, and sensation, and just pure, _raw,_ feeling.

She's been in three relationships so far in her young life, one of which ended in Cook beating the shit out of the guy (but that was totally not her fault and in no way unrelated to her. It just turns out that when you're best friend beats the shit out of your boyfriend, your boyfriend doesn't 'feel safe' around you anymore. Pussy. He really shouldn't have burned his house in the first place), and Ryan has decided that she's had enough of them, thank you very much.

But, there have been so many times when they've both had too much to drink, and realized that there are no other people in the room. So many times he's given her that look that makes her whole body catch on fire; the look so intense, and focused it seems like he wants to eat her alive. There have been so, _so,_ many times their lips have been inches away from each other. So many of those times when his lips are so close to hers that they tingle when he breathes out. So many times where she's wanted to kiss him so badly it fucking _hurts_, and her world narrows down to her skin underneath his fingertips, and she's shaking, but she still turns away.

She doesn't want to ruin what they have. She takes pride in the fact that she's probably the only girl Cook knows the he hasn't snogged, or fucked, or whatever.

A big part of her brain tells her that things could only get better if they are together; that Cook is as loose and free as they come, that he would never tie her down because _he _hates to be tied down. But the smaller part of her brain causes her to bury her face into his chest, grip him tightly, briefly, and then let go, walking away before she can change her mind.

They spend days apart after these encounters.

And she doesn't want to be like everyone else. Like the other girls he's fucked, and left before his zipper is even pulled all the way up. She hopes that she will be different, that he'll stick with her afterwards, but Ryan is a realist, and doesn't try to fool herself into thinking that she can change him. And she doesn't want to change him, because if she did, then... well... he wouldn't be Cook, now would he?

: :

**(still)Friday **

When Cook steps out of his complex after stopping by to get a change of clothes, he doesn't go to her right away. Instead he watches her for a few moments. Shes wearing a bright blue cardigan over a V neck shirt of deep purple, almost plum. Her tights are the same purple, but her shorts are brown and there is red everywhere-her nails, and shoes...

Her hair blows wildly in the wind, and she laughs, and tilts her head and spins. She hasn't seen him yet. He can see her take a deep breath and let it out, as she stretches her arms. She is like a splash of color in a grey world. It's like she's in one of those pictures where everything around is black, and white, and grey-scale, except for her.

She spins again slowly and her eyes, which are more slanted because of her smile, twinkle black when they fall on him. She does a little hop on her tip toes, and laughs, and puts her hand out, wriggling her fingers, and Cook smiles back, and walks forward to take it.

:

He wasn't kidding when he compared her to being a kitten on his front step. Cook doesn't know if anybody knows this about him, but he loves cats, kittens specifically. They're so fucking tiny, and cute, and fluffy, and helpless, and how the hell can you _not_ love em?

Not that Ryan is _completely _helpless, but still... and her hair is fluffy enough in the morning, isn't it?

Now they're sitting in the shed, where Freddie and Effy fight off hangovers, and JJ is telling Ryan all about the party they went to last night, (Cook tries to send some non verbal signal to get him to stop mentioning it, but realizes that its too late by the knowing smile Ryan shoots at him) and some collectable shit Cook couldn't give a toss about. His attention is all focused on the soft little body next to him anyway. He can't stop fucking touching her. As she talks, and nods, and smiles at JJ, his arms wind around her waist and pull her close, he rubs his nose into the crook of her neck and behind her ear, he kisses her temple and draws her into his lap.

Through all this she doesn't really respond, except to adjust her position so she's more comfortable and continues on with JJ. He likes that she lets him touch her all he likes. That three years apart hasn't really changed anything. That it doesn't even FEEL like three years. That her body just fits so well with his.

He laces his fingers through hers and kisses the back of her hand. She pays no mind and he moves his leg up and down quickly so that she bounces on his lap. She whips her head around, and seems startled at how close their faces are. She has a smile on her lips, and her eyelashes are so fucking long...

Cook wants to kiss her. He _always_ wants to kiss her, but every time he tries she pulls away, and he's given up. He's not about to ruin... this... whatever this is... but damnit, he wants to _kiss_ her...

His hand moves up to cradle the back of her neck and her eyelids flutter, but after a deep breath she moves slightly so his hand slides down her back, and he knows what that means. He blinks and smiles slightly and jiggles his leg again, and this time she mouths 'Stop it' before grinning and kissing his eyebrow.

: :

Freddie is confused.

He watches Effy while she watches them and doesn't understand.

They were _together_ last night. She was all his, and it was prefect, and now in the light of day all she can focus on is Cook. Who is obviously distracted, Freddie notes as he watches the little communication between the two of them. JJ, who is usually uncomfortable with public displays of affection, looks on happily as the two cuddle and nuzzle in front of him.

Then the moment between them is over, and JJ is going on again about last night.

'Why didn't you two show?' Freddie asks. He knows why, he's sure, but wants Effy to hear it too.

JJ stops talking and Cook turns to Freddie. 'Ah, you know. Wasn't feelin it.'

Freddie raises an eyebrow. 'Since when are you not in the mood to get pissed?'

Cook opens his mouth to answer but Ryan beats him to it. She turns, so she's sitting Indian style in his lap (and Freddie has to admit how cute it actually is, and feels his heart swell painfully. He really has missed her) and laces both her hands with Cook's. 'It's my fault. I asked him to take a night off to help me fix up my room. I would have asked you and JJ but I didn't want to keep all of you in.' She smiles and then squeaks a bit when Cook bounces his leg. 'JJ, we need to have a day together, you know. I've missed those...'

Freddie's eyes slide to Effy, and she is blowing smoke rings into the air as she gazes out of the dirty window.

: :

**Monday**

Ryan wonders if that 'look' works on anybody. Fifteen minutes earlier she'd walked into Maths to find Effy Stonem ignoring a blonde girl with pigtails yammering in her ear. Five minutes ago the 'look' began, the I'm going to stare at you until it makes you uncomfortable look, and Ryan has stopped paying attention to it three minutes ago.

Yes, she's stopped paying attention to it, but she can still _feel _it, and it kind of makes her want to laugh, but she's too tired. She begged off partying the weekend to help her parents fix up the house, and she didn't get any sleep that night.

She listens to the professor ramble on and on about her love for the movie 'The Cincinnati Kid' and is wondering how in the hell this pertains to maths, and what the fuck kind of college this is, because this is the third class she's been to today where she hasn't actually learned _anything _to pass her finals, when someone flops down besides her. She looks over and smiles, relieved.

Freddie smiles back. 'Missed you this weekend.'

'Did you really? Thought you would have been preoccupied. I was doubting you even knew I moved back.' She smiles to show him that she's kidding, but he still looks guilty.

'Sorry. Just... things have been odd right now.'

'It's okay.' And it really is. Even when she lived in Bristol, she spent the least amount of alone time with Freddie. She likes him enough, and does think of him as a brother, but that brother that moved out of the house when you were eleven and only comes back to visit every other Christmas. She was with Cookie the most then, and had her days with JJ, and when she did hang out with Freddie by herself, it was rarely ever planned. Not that it mattered. They managed to have quite a few laughs.

She remembers a time when Cookie was stuck at his mum's gallery for a showing and JJ was off on holiday, and it was just the two of them. She didn't feel like being around her girlfriends (there were just some times when she couldn't take the drama over who borrowed whose skirt and never gave it back) and he was having a tough time of it at home. They'd sat around the shed, not really speaking until she decided that it was too nice a day to do nothing. They ended up packing overnight bags, hopping a train to Oxford, and having the time of their lives, party hopping, and getting kicked out of their room at a hotel.

That was actually one of their bonding experiences, and the main reason why she can't get too upset at Freddie not being around much. He loves her, she knows, but in the same semi-detached way she loves him.

She leans in and says lowly, 'So, what's up with you and Miss Stonem?'

He bites the inside edge of his cheek and thinks for a moment, then shrugs. 'I honestly don't know. It's just...' He doesn't finish and his eyes slide away from hers onto his unopened notebook. Ryan narrows her eyes, and watches him scrape the wood on his pencil. 'It's just confusing right now, yeah'

There's something he's not saying and Ryan has a good idea of what it is. 'She's stringing Cookie along too, isn't she?'

He doesn't look at her, but he stops scraping his pencil. She thinks for a minute and then continues. 'Listen, I've just got here, and I don't know everything, but... look at me.' He does, and she notices his eyes flick up towards where she's sure Effy is watching their encounter. 'You are amazing Freddie. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise. Don't let her fuck you around. I'm not in the... position or right to tell you not to take up with her, but... just...' she doesn't know what to say to make him understand, and not let onto to the extent of her dislike for Effy. She doesn't know how devoted he is to this girl, and she doesn't want drama if he goes and reports back to her. She tries again. 'Just... if she makes you feel bad more than she makes you feel good, then, you know...' She reaches over and squeezes his hand, and he nods, almost to himself. But she knows he's heard her and is thinking about it.

'Hey,' she squeezes his hand and he looks up at her. 'I love you, yeah.'

He smiles at her. 'I know. Love you too.'

She smiles and lets go of his hands. Her voice is chipper again when she asks, 'can we leave now? I'm hungry and tired about hearing about 'The Cincinnati Kid'

He laughs and gets up, waits for her to pack her things away into her satchel. He takes it from her and swings it over his shoulder as they walk out. At the door he says casually, 'Can we rent it?'

She slaps his back.

: :

Effy watches her put her hand on his, and the way their heads are bowed together. She watches him relieve her of her bag as they leave the classroom, and is curious. But more than that, she's angry.

Effy didn't know how much she was running the show until this Ryan girl showed up, and somehow started taking control.

: :

'You going to Thomas's night on Thursday?' Cook's attention is pulled away from Naomi to look at Effy, who's just sat beside him in the common room.

'Yeah, I always do, don't I?'

Effy smiles and shrugs. She places her hand on his leg, and he looks down at it. 'Just making sure,' her voice is low and Cook's body tingles when she traces little circles on his knee. The noise of the common room fades away slightly. He looks back up to look at her face. She gives that look she always gives him right before they're about to fuck, the one with lowered eyelids and smoldering eyes, and sure enough she rises from the chair, dragging her hand along his leg as she does. At the door, she turns and looks at him, urging, _daring _him to follow her, and then shes gone. His breathing is heavier and his heart pounds in his chest. She's barely out the door when he gets up.

: :

Naomi feels like she should be offended that Cook has just up and left in the middle of her sentence, but she can't muster up enough indignation. Instead she stretches out on the now empty couch and closes her eyes.

: :

'I don't understand, that trick has worked loads of times.'

Ryan laughs but not in a mean way. 'S'alright JJ,' she says as she bends to pick up some more cards from the corridor floor. 'Happens to the best of us.'

JJ smiles and bends to pick up a few more cards. He figures his hands must have been too sweaty and the cards ended up stuck together because of it. It's a silly mistake. He straightens up and Ryan hands him a stack of cards. 'Is that all of them, then?'

They look around. 'Yeah, I think that's all of them.' he says.

'Is everything alright with Freddie? At home I mean?' Earlier, The had been on their way to lunch when Freddie's phone had gone off. She assumed it was his father, because he looked irate when he hung up, and said apologetically, 'I've got to run. Home.'

'It's alright, tomorrow or something.' He'd smiled and given her a quick side hug before running off. That's when JJ turned the corner and Freddie ruffled the boy's curly hair without pausing. Ryan had smiled up at him and waited for him to catch up.

'I guess,' JJ answers. 'Not any worse but not loads better either.'

Ryan nods and her lips twist momentarily. 'Hold up,' she calls, and she walks back down to her locker. 'I need to grab my Lit book.'

JJ is waiting when he spots one more card. It's halfway under a closet door and he jogs over to retrieve it, and accidentally flicks it further under. 'I've found another,' he calls to her as he rises to pulls open the door.

'It's okay really,' she is saying, as she walks up to him, adjusting her satchel to accommodate the heavy text. 'I mean, it would be a lot worse if you, like, fucked up a trick with a live animal, wouldn't it? Or that one with the fire? Imagine...' she trails off as she looks up and realizes he's not paying attention. Her eyes go to where his are fixed.

JJ can _feel _the moment she sees them.

JJ figures he should close the closet door, and leave them be. He knows that he could have closed the door fast enough so Ryan didn't see at all, but the truth... it has to come out some doesn't it?

Effy's legs are around Cook's waist and his pants are down by his thighs. The smell of sex is heavy, and JJ has never been particularly fond of the odor.

Cook looked angry when the door was first yanked open, but now he looks confused, and a little more than worried as he watches Ryan standing there.

The moments of silence is deafening, and finally, JJ feels Ryan move. She walks forward slowly, reaches down, and picks up the card. 'Here you go JJ.' She hands it to him with a steady hand.

JJ looks over at Effy, and the anger that flares up at her drunkenly proud expression makes him want to rage, but instead he looks down at Ryan who's standing next to him, back facing the closet.

There's nothing for it, to keep the door open, and JJ doesn't really want to see them get dressed or keep going, so he shuts the door quietly, and walks down the corridor when Ryan does.

'Where're we going?' JJ asks, when they step out into the heavy winds and grey sky. Classes aren't done for the day.

'We,' she says calmly, and a bit emptily, 'are spending our day together.'

JJ nods and stays quiet as they walk.

It takes him a few minutes to remember the card in his hand, and he looks down at it.

Seven of spades.

JJ wishes it was the four of hearts, or the king of hearts, or something.

You know, just for a bit of irony.


	3. 3

Lilianna Cook is passing the door just as it chimes, and she's pretty sure she knows who it is. A quick look confirms her suspicions, and before she opens the door, she squeezes her eyes shut quickly and does a little nod to herself. She will not meddle. She will do as her daughter wishes and not get involved just like she was begged not to.

Right.

She pulls the door open and smiles warmly. 'Jamie.'

James Cook is standing on her doorstep, again, and he already looks defeated. He's been here twice before in the last day and a half, and has received the same answer to the same question she's sure he's going to ask now. Lilianna silently curses her luck, and wonders why Robert can't answer the door when Jamie comes round. She hates being the barer of bad news.

'Hey, Mrs. Cook-'

'Oh, Jamie, none of this Mrs. Cook rubbish. I've been telling you for ages to just call me Lily. You're around here enough.' His face takes on a slightly wounded look, and Lily realizes how that just sounded. 'Not that we mind! Of course we don't. Robbie and I love when you come round.' She feels like including her daughter in this statement, but doesn't think this is the proper time.

Jamie gives a strained sort of smile. 'Right... well... is Lil Cookie in?'

She will not interfere, she will not. She promised Robbie...

'I'm sorry dear. She's not.' And she really is sorry. She doesn't like lying to anyone, let alone Jamie Cook. She watches him look over and stare at the red bicycle in the drive for a few moments.

Ryan's red bicycle.

He blinks. 'Right.' He looks back at her and her heart thuds painfully at his crestfallen look. It wouldn't hurt to just invite him in... 'Right, well, I'll just be going then.'

'Alright,' she reaches out and puts her hand oh his cheek before she can stop herself. He really is a sweet boy, with that sweet smile that hasn't changed even after all these years. 'Swing around later, maybe? Maybe she'll be home then?' She hopes he gets her meaning, and it seems like he does, because he smiles somewhat gratefully at her and says, 'Right. Maybe later.'

She nods, and pats his cheek before he turns away.

She sighs and shakes her head before closing the door. How in the world can a problem be resolved if they don't talk about it? She's getting tired of turning that boy away, and she wonders how on earth her daughter has managed to avoid him for so long. What with him being as determined and stubborn as he is, and they do go to the same college, after all. A look out the window shows him looking up at what she supposes is the window to Ryan's room, and after a long moment he turns and goes down the walk.

She sighs again, and calls up the stairs, 'Dinner in fifteen minutes!'

: :

**Wednesday**

'I must applaud you.' Ryan jumps about a foot in the air, and whips around to see Freddie leaning against a locker, smirking slightly.

'Then why aren't you?' she asks smartly, and busies herself gathering her books.

Freddie ignores her cheek. 'I mean, avoiding Cook. That's a feat in itself alone. But how you manage to do it when you both go to the same college...' He trails of meaningfully.

'I've no idea what you're going on about. No one has been avoiding anyone. I've just been busy is all.'

'Ah,' Freddie watches her fuss with her bag and some papers, and his smirk fades. She doesn't look awfully upset, but then again she never really does. She's always been too good at hiding it when she's upset or angry. She has a nonchalant detached way of dealing with things that Freddie doesn't think is healthy. She never really rages, or yells, and Freddie thinks that one day she'll explode at the worst possible moment. But for now, she's shutting her locker, and fiddling with her hair bow.

Her dark green hair bow.

Freddie steps back a bit and is wondering how he missed her outfit before. Black jeans with a dark green and black checkered button down. 'You're extra bright today, aren't you.'

She doesn't answer, and begins to walk past him. He doesn't have to jog to keep up with her; even though she's walking pretty quickly, his legs are about as long as half her body. 'Listen, JJ told me what happened.'

She doesn't stop walking. 'Did he? Well, I would expect him to. I mean, it's not like it's a secret, is it?' Her voice is airy, but Freddie isn't fooled.

'Look I can understand if you're upset-'

'I'm not upset.' He scoffs and she stops walking. 'Really, I'm not! I have no claim to James Cook whatsoever. We're friends. We're all friends, have been for years. I don't expect to come back, and every thing's the same, or for anything to change because of me.' She starts walking again, slower this time. 'I have no idea what's been going on, and like I said, I have no claim to James Cook, do I?' She says the last few words like she's said them before. A hundred times before; as if it's been rehearsed, or has been in a loop in her head. Freddie opens his mouth to speak but she starts up again. 'What I want to know is if _you're _okay. Because while I have no claim to anyone, you kind of have stock in Effy Stonem, don't you?'

Freddie has been trying hard not to think about how he feels. How he felt when JJ let him know what happened. Why Ryan had been scarce, and why Effy looked smug, and why Cook looked harried. He wants to tell Ryan he has no claim to Effy Stonem; that she's made it perfectly clear that she'll do whatever she wants, whenever she damn well pleases, without any regard or thought about who her antics might affect. It shouldn't come to a surprise to him, really. She did make that list...

He realizes that Ryan is staring up at him, waiting for an answer. 'Nah, I don't have any stock in her.' Ryan looks unbelieving but doesn't comment. That's one of the main reasons why Freddie likes her. She knows when to leave something alone.

Instead she says, 'Well then, since neither of us have stock in anyone, we're both fine. Right?'

'Right'

'Right. So', she spins on her heal rather abruptly, and he stops short when she hugs him tight round the middle, 'I forgot a book in my locker. But are you alright?' Freddie wonders briefly how she has managed to make this about him, and nods. She smiles. 'Good. I'll ring you later.' And she's gone, getting lost in the wash of students almost immediately.

'Alright, then.' Freddie turns and sees Cook beside him. He stares. 'What?' Freddie looks over his shoulder, but knows Ryan is long gone. _That sneaky little- _'What is it, man?'

'Nothing,' Freddie feels like he should be more angry at Cook for a lot of things, but he just can't seem to bother right now.

Cook raises an eyebrow. 'Righ, well, you seen Lil Cookie?'

'No.' Freddie begins walking to Psychology. 'I haven't.'

: :

'So you're 'Little Cookie', then?'

The girl looks at Katie askance as she sets her books down. 'Yeah, but only a few people call me that.'

Katie and Emily have been visiting their grandparents in Portsmouth, and have just gotten back. Last night, she overheard Naomi on the front step telling Emily that she's heard from Panda, who's heard from Effy, that some new girl has moved back, and all hell's breaking loose.

Honestly, from what Katie's heard so far, it's not that much different then what's been going on already; there's just a new person thrown into the mix. She thinks Panda is just exaggerating, like always, but from what she's heard though the front door, she can gather that even though no more than the usual is going on, what _is_ occurring is caused by this 'Little Cookie.'

And she has a hard time believing even that as she watches her getting settled. 'Little Cookie' is a smidgen of a girl. Sure she's pretty enough, if you like that type of thing, but Katie thinks long legs are the key to snagging men and ruining relationships. This girl looks like she could be blown away by a strong wind. Her eyes are a pretty shape, Katie admits. And she'd kill for those lashes (even though she's sure they're fake). And her bum is cute. And her rack, which isn't huge, but not super small( but they are smaller then her own and she's smug on that fact) is decent. Yeah, this girl is okay if you _like _that sort; if the really short, pretty, and defenseless kind of thing is what gets you going.

Katie's not a fan of it herself.

And frankly she's surprised Cook _or _Freddie is interested, seeing as how Effy is pretty much the opposite.

She also knows that this girl has lived in Bristol before, and has known JJ, Freddie, and Cook for a long while, but she still wonders how she's managed to get back into the fold so quickly, when Katie herself isn't really in it at all.

No one was telling _her_ gossip when she got back from Portsmouth, were they? She had to listen in on her sister and her... and Naomi from behind the front door.

The girl is sitting down now and staring ahead, waiting for class to begin.

'Why do they call you that then?'

'Excuse me?'

'Why do they call you Little Cookie'

'Oh,' the girl sounds disinterested again. 'My last name. It's Cook.'

'You and Cook aren't related, are you?' The girl doesn't answer, just turns her head to stare at Katie. It takes a few moments for Katie to realize that she's not going to answer at all. 'Right...'

The girl looks away again, and begins fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. There are a few moments of silence. 'Well, I'm Katie.'

The girl doesn't look up at her, but answers while still fiddling her shirt. 'Nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Ryan.' There is a little smile on her lips, but it seems like a secretive one. Like there's a joke somewhere, and Katie is missing it.

The class settles down. They don't speak to each other for the whole duration, and when the bell chimes, Ryan quietly packs up her belongings and slips out of the classroom.

No, Katie thinks as she passes Cook, who is just outside of the doorway looking around, she doesn't get how Ryan Cook is the cause of anything, let alone hell breaking loose. She decides that Panda has no idea what she's going on about. As usual.

: :

'Hello?'

'Hey, mum.' Lilianna shifts the phone to the other ear and uses her shoulder to hold it in place.

'Hey, love. What is it, I'm making your da's favorite and I can never get the sauce right. I mean, he _says_ it's fine, but you know how he is. Anyway, what time will you be in?' She hears the sound of traffic in the background, and a familiar, deeper voice. 'Is that Freddie? Tell him I said hello.' She can hear the smile is Ryan's voice when she relays the message, and the subsequent 'Hello, Lily!' in the background. 'Right, so, what time?'

'Actually, I'm spending the night at a classmate's house. We've got a paper. It's not due until next week, but you know, want to get an early start on it.'

'Oh,' Lily stops stirring takes the phone back in her hand, and places the other on her hip. 'What sort of paper?'

'Oh, you know. History.'

'Right, and what's the name of this classmate?'

'Kate.'

'Kate what?'

'Oh, I dunno Mum. Just Kate. I didn't interrogate her!' Ryan seems more irritated than usual.

'Alright, no need to bite my head off.'

'Sorry.'

'Mhm.' Lily begins stirring again. 'Right, so can I have this Kate's phone number?'

'Oh come on Mum. I'm 17-'

'And you still live under my roof. And honestly, you could be thirty, and if I'm still around, I'll be checking up on you.'

She can hear the smile back in her daughter's voice when she answers. 'I know, Mum. I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you.'

There is a shout of 'I love you, more,' from Freddie, and Lily smiles as she answers back. 'Love you both, as well.' She hangs up the phone, and sets it down on the counter. She stirs for a couple more minutes and, satisfied that the pot won't boil over, walks to the living room. She needs to find a copy of that water bill...

She looks out the bay window on her way, and what she sees causes her to stop.

Jamie Cook is leaning against the hood of her car, his hands in his pockets. _How long has he been there_, she wonders.

'Oh dear...'

She sighs and makes her way to the front door.

: :

Ryan doesn't know why she's avoiding Cook, to be perfectly honest.

What she said to Freddie was true; she doesn't have any stock in him. None. And if she did, which she doesn't, it would be a lot less than Freddie has in Effy. If this were the telly, Ryan and Freddie would get revenge on the pair of them by taking up with each other, most likely fuck up a whole lot of lives in the processs, and realize that she really _is_ in love with Freddie. Or Cook...

_….That doesn't sound right..._

She sighs.

She really doesn't know.

She doesn't watch telly...

But maybe she should. To get some idea of whatever the hell she's supposed to do when she's feeling feelings she has no damn right to feel; the _same_ feelings that make her avoid her best mate just days after she's moved back to home.

She's on her back, staring up at the model airplanes JJ has hanging from clear strings. She's watched him paint most of them, and she remembers each one. The intent look on his face, how pleased he was. She likes seeing JJ pleased. It's enough to make a bad day of hers feel better for a while. She feels the bed dip, and doesn't look away from the ceiling as Freddie comes to lay beside her on the bed, and still, when a few moments later JJ lays on her other side. They all stare up at the ceiling. She can't help but remember that her a Cookie were doing this a few nights ago, give or take a few airplanes. Goodness, only six days ago. Not even a full week. She's managed to fuck things up with her irrational feelings and nonsense in less than a fucking week!

She sighs. 'Shouldn't you be with Effy?'

She feels Freddie shrug. 'No. I mean I could if I wanted to. But it's not an obligation is it?'

The corners of her mouth tug up. 'Have you even spoken to her?'

'Have you spoken to Cook?'

The smile disappears. _Touche_.

'It's not like she hasn't done this before, is it?' he says more to himself.

More silence.

'No,' JJ says quite suddenly. He sounds angry, already. 'It's not. She's come in here, and fucked up everything when it was going so well.'

Ryan frowns up at the ceiling. 'How did...all this start exactly? What? Did you both see her and just fall in love. Because if that's the case that's just plain silly, isn't it. I mean,' she considers her words. 'It's not realistic is it? To see someone and fall in love. It's impossible. You don't _know _them enough to love them. I mean, if they're saving a dog or something from a burning building when you first lay eyes on them, that I get it. But most of the time, its just their looks you love.'

'She is quite fit.' JJ says.

'That she is.'

'Her eyes are beautiful.'

'And her legs. God, I'd kill for those legs.'

'And her hair.'

'I dunno, I sort of like my hair better.'

'It is quite lovely.'

'_You're _quite lovely.'

Freddie hasn't said a word during this exchange. Ryan gets back to the topic at hand. 'So, is that how it happened, then? She was rescuing a cat from a burning tree and you fell in love?'

Freddie doesn't answer. So JJ does. 'She made a list.'

'What?'

'She made a list.'

'Of what exactly? Her redeeming qualities? How many animals she's rescued?'

'No,' Freddie shifts but doesn't interrupt. 'No. It was a list of the school rules. There was an assembly about what was prohibited and by then Freddie was in love with her, but Cook finished the list first, and then everything got awful.'

More silence.

She furrows her brow at the ceiling. 'What the hell are you going on about, JJ?'

She listens while JJ explains the whole situation in detail and by the end, Ryan is horrified.

'You _wanted _a girl like that? I mean no offense. Don't get me wrong, I'm no goody goody, but a _list_, Freddie? How is that an endearing quality?' By now mirth laces her tone. ' 'Hello, I've never met you before, but here. Do everything on this piece of paper and I'll fuck you?' ' She feels JJ's body shaking against hers in laughter, and Freddie lets out a snort, and soon they're all laughing so hard they can hardly breathe.

It takes a while to calm down.

They stare up at the ceiling. 'You can do so much better, Freddiekins. You really can.'

'Maybe...' He shrugs again and sighs. 'I could. But... still...'

A few minutes pass.

'What about Cook?'

'What about him?'

Freddie turns his head to look at her. 'Have you spoken to him?' She closes her eyes and shakes her head from side to side. 'And why not?'

'There's nothing to talk about especially is there?'

Freddie lets out a frustrated sigh and looks back up at the the ceiling. 'Thats rubbish and you know it.' She stays quiet. 'I don't see why you two just don't get on with it already.'

Ryan is about to claim ignorance, but decides against it. Somehow, laying on a bed beneath model airplanes between your two best friends feels like the best time to tell the truth.

'You know how he is with girls. I don't want to ruin anything. It's less complicated this way.'

'You call _this _less complicated?' Freddie lets out an incredulous sort of laugh. 'You telling your mum, on the chance that Cook might swing by your house and ask where you are, that you're spending the night at a nonexistant classmate's house-'

'She exists. I met her today-'

'-when really, the two of us are hiding out in JJ's room, with our mobiles off, is less complicated?'

She doesn't answer.

'And it wouldn't actually ruin anything would it?' JJ asks.

'What do you mean?' and this time she's the one turning her head.

'I mean, if you think about it, it's simple really. You two actually are perfect for each other. You've been best friends for ages. So it's nothing near love at first sight. Not at all like how Freddie fell in love with Effy. No offense.' Ryan feels Freddie nod,.'You and Cook actually know each other and are still in love. I mean, you know what you're getting and you still want him. And everyone knows that Cook wouldn't treat you like he does the others. He already treats you better than anyone. I'd almost forgotten how he used to act with you... And anyway, it's not like you can deny that you love him or anything; it's all over your face.'

Ryan feels indignant at this. She does _not_ look love sick around James Cook. She opens her mouth to say just that when he cuts her off. 'So, I agree with Freddie. Just get on with it already.'

She closes her mouth and sighs.

Freddie reaches down to take her hand, and squeezes it reassuringly.

She turns her head away and looks up at the floating models.

'Is there anything going on tomorrow night?'

: :

**Thursday**

The minute Thomas waves Freddie, Ryan, JJ, Emily, Naomi, and Katie through the door of the club, Ryan is lost in the ocean of bodies packed tightly together, and frankly, he's not surprised. He thinks this is one of the greatest advantages of being so small; you can disappear at the drop of a hat whenever you please.

But it's all okay, because he's taken a hit before he even got inside, and everything is looking better and brighter and he's happy.

He pushes his way through the crowd to get to the bar. It takes a while to finally reach it, but he does, and orders three shots; two vodka and one rum. The strong kind that burns like hell going down, and makes you suck in your breath only to exhale sharply. As the haze settles in slowly, he looks around. He can see Naomi and Emily; they're rubbing up against each other, their mouths touching so frequently, Freddie doesn't know why they even bother to separate at all. He doesn't see any others, which isn't a surprise. He did expect to see Cook and Effy here, though. _They've probably come together_, he thinks bitterly. But no, that's not what tonight is about. Tonight is about not giving a shit or a fuck about anyone.

Best friends who fuck the girl you think you love in the school broom closet, included.

A hand grabs his suddenly, and pulls, and he looks down to see Ryan smiling up at him. She's back in her bright colors again, tonight and she looks lovely. Her hair flows thick and long and shiny, and her skin sparkles and the club it's too dark to be certain, and even in the light of day he wouldn't be able to see if her pupils are blown, but he doesn't need to. He can tell shes riding high on something, and he is too and they're both smiling and her smile is beautiful and he didn't know how much he's missed it until right at that very moment and now the fact that he can see it again is fucking fantastic.

He lets her pull him into the crowd of writhing bodies.

: :

She feels fucking amazing.

She'd taken care of her first and foremost priority the minute she'd stepped foot in the place, and found the dealer with no trouble. There wasn't as much MDMA floating around in Australia as much as it does here, and she wonders how she could have lived without it. She's taken enough for a few hours, three at the most. Rubbed it into her gums, and everything, _everything, _became so fucking perfect. Her blood is rushing so warm through her veins, it sings, and her skin strums. Nothing matters. Nothing except the music and dancing and being happy.

She sees Freddie standing by the bar, and that just won't do; not tonight when everything is the way it's supposed to be. She floats over to him, intending to scold him for not following the plan, but when she takes his hand and looks up at him, she sees that he's smiling too, and that he actually does gets it.

She pulls him into the middle of all the people and she presses up against him, and he feels so soft and hard at the same time; his shirt makes her fingertips tingle, and his hand on her waist, and the other in her hair feels so heavenly she has to close her eyes.

They move to the beat, and she doesn't know how Effy can not want this boy.

He's brilliant.

He leans down and says something in her ear, and she doesn't hear what it is because the music is too loud, but she tosses her head back and laughs anyway because his breath and lips tickles her skin.

She's always loved his lips. They are perfect lips. She raises her hand to touch them, runs her fingers over the top and then the bottom. He laughs and traces her nose, and cheeks, and now they're just touching anywhere they like, because even with the drug induced haze, nothing will happen. That's why she loves him. Its a guarantee that nothing will progress beyond this, because they're friends, _just_ friends and he _gets_ it. She throws her head back and laughs again when he bends to brush his lips against her neck and his hair sliding between her fingers gives her shivers.

Fucking brilliant.

: :

Cook has been here for an hour and a half and he hasn't seen her. He knows that she's here, because he's already seen JJ, who answered his question with, 'Uh, I dunno. She might be. Haven't seen her.'

Luckily, JJ is shit at lying.

He hasn't seen Effy since she's went off in search of a hit, and Cook hadn't bothered to let her know that he has a full baggie in his pocket.

A shift in the crowd and Cook catches sight of Freddie. Even if they aren't really on speaking terms right now, he's sure he'll tell him where to find her. He begins weaving his way through the crowd, and gets shoved into backs, and elbows are catching him in the sides. The crowd shifts again, and he pushes through, but stops short when his brain catches up to his eyes.

He watches as Freddie leans down to nuzzle her neck. Her eyes are closed, and she pushes her body flush against his, her arms move up to wrap around his neck and her hands thread through his hair. His hands slide down to cup her arse. Cook watches as Freddie quickly straightens up, and she succeeds at wrapping one leg around his waist, while the other is hitched up around his thigh before he spins them both round, and shes laughing as her hair whips around them. Freddie is laughing too as he slows to a stop. They press their foreheads together, and sway side to side, and her hair falls over her shoulder like a cascade of black water and Cook can see her lips move and Freddie smiles and she places soft kisses down his nose and onto one cheek, and his lips skim the column of her neck and she leans into the sensation and her hands flex where they rest on his shoulders, and by now Cook's blood is burning in his veins and rushes in his ears and he can't even fucking _think_ and he rushes forward to grab Freddie. To _pound_ into Freddie because he _can't_ have fucking everything _damnit_, but there's another surge in the fucking crowd and he's knocked off kilter.

There's a yelp right next to his ear, and a few murmurs of 'fuck' and 'watch it' and 'hey' and by the time he straightens back up, he can't see either of them.

He scans the crowd but they're gone.

Fuck.

: :

There's a science to taking drugs. Take the right amount, two dips of the pinky finger to the gums followed by a pinch that measures between the two lines in the corner of her thumb through the nose, and there doesn't have to be a crash.

Ryan is thinking just this as she stands outside of the club, leaning against the bricks. After she and Freddie collapsed giggling onto a couch, he was pulled up again by one of the redheads. The one who isn't a bitch, she thinks, because she had smiled at Ryan as she pulled Freddie away.

She lay on the couch for a few more moments feeling exhilarated, until she spotted JJ and hopped up to drag him off to dance.

It's been approximately three hours since her first hit and she briefly considers taking another as the tell tale signs of the gentle coming down begins.

She's always preferred coming down in the fresh air, she thinks as she lights up her cigarette. Feels better that way.

_Cleaner break._

'Why don't you just fuck him?'

Ryan isn't surprised that Effy has come to her. She's been waiting for it all night, after she spotted her near the upper level loo, watching as she and Freddie danced and later as they collapsed on the couch. Ryan can only imagine what her leaning over Freddie, who was laying on his back, to laugh and gasp into his shoulder looked like from that angle. She smirks.

She isn't surprised at the question, and isn't surprised at the wording. Just as she suspected, Effy is one for dramatics, and goes about things to achieve the shock factor. Still, even though she's expecting all of this, she doesn't answer.

She tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and listens to the cars going by, the buzz of the queue waiting to get inside, the pound of the music against her back, and the drip drip noise you only find in alleyways outside of clubs.

She hears Effy light up a cigarette. Inhale. Exhale. She takes a drag off her own.

'Or just let him fuck you.'

Ryan still doesn't say anything, but she does take another inhale. A few moments go by, and neither of them say a word. Ryan doesn't have to explain herself to this girl. She's only known her a few days, and what she knows for sure is that by the way JJ tells it, she's pitted Cookie and Freddie against each other, that she's most likely the main reason for the influx in Cookie's anger, and that she'll suck cock for a tin of biscuits.

'You should. Let him fuck you, I mean. He's quite brilliant at it.'

Ryan's insides go slightly cold, but shes not sure why. She _knows_ they've shagged, she's _seen _it, but all the same, hearing it aloud...

She doesn't let her distress show.

_Inhale. Exhale._

'It would give me more alone time with dear Cookie. It's been great having him to myself these few days. I take his mind of the fact that you're so frigid.'

At these words, Ryan furrows her brow in confusion, but it passes quickly when she realizes what Effy means. _She means Freddie. Why don't I just fuck Freddie?' _

This actually makes her laugh aloud. Is that really how Effy thinks this whole thing goes? You have a dance with a friend, and you fuck them? Ryan doesn't know why this surprises her. This is the same girl who wrote a scavenger list to her naughty bits.

But then the actual words register, and her heart clenches, and she feels as if the wind has gotten knocked out of her. So, she's been keeping him company? So there was no need for her to not go home, because he wasn't there waiting, and why would he be anyway. This is how he _is_. No, he wasn't there because he was too busy fucking Effy Stonem, and talking about how frigid _she_ is in between rounds. But it doesn't matter. They're not fucking together anyway. They're not, and JJ has no idea what he's talking about, and she's simultaneously happy and devastated that she didn't put herself out there, and oh God, this fucking hurts and she thinks MDMA was supposed to dull this feeling, not enhance it.

But all Effy sees is her take a deep breath and lift her head from the wall. She looks at Effy through lazy, hazy eyes, and can't help but look her up and down.

What is with her and the knicker fishnets thing? No matter.

She flicks the rest of her fag on the concrete and smiles at Effy, even though she wants to rip her face off. 'Alright, love.' She turns to walk away and looks over her shoulder. 'Tell Cookie I said I'm glad he's having a laugh.'

She walks out of the alleyway, and makes a left. She doesn't feel like dancing anymore, and all she can think on her way home is that she wishes this was the one thing she wouldn't have had to prove JJ wrong about.

:

When she gets home, a glance at the drive leads her to suspect that her parents are gone for most of the night, and when she actually calls for them once she is inside, and receives no answer, she's certain. She wanders into the kitchen to see if there's a note on the refrigerator, and isn't surprised when there isn't. She'd called her mum earlier that day, to tell her she would be spending the night at Freddie's.

She ignores the twinge in her chest, and the rolling of her stomach as she trudges to the bathroom. She's not going to think about James. She's not going to think about him and Effy and all the things he's must have told her because Ryan won't-

She rips her dress over her head and kicks off her shoes.

She's not thinking about it.

:

It's about an hour later, when she's just gotten out of the shower and thrown on some knickers and another overly large camp shirt. This one is Freddie's. She's running a towel through her hair, squeezing out the excess water, and wondering, vaguely, just how she's gotten a hold of all these old camp shirts, when her bedroom door bangs open.

She shrieks and the towel falls from her hands as she jumps back.

'What the bleeding _fuck, _Cookie?' he screams somewhat hysterically, her hand clutching her chest.

Cook is in her doorway and he looks angry. He takes in her appearance. 'Wha? You fucked him in an alleyway and had to run home to take a shower? He left that much in you?'

'What? What the fuck are you talking about?' Ryan squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head, ignoring the pain in her chest, the result of his words. 'How- how did you even get in here? I locked the front door!'

He doesn't answer. 'How did it feel? Hm? How did it feel to have _Fredrick fucking Mclair_ fuck you up against a wall? Is it all you've ever imagined?'

She sees red. 'What the _fuck _are you going on abou-'

'I saw you!' He's yelling now. 'I saw how you were all over him, couldn't get enough, could you? You give it to him but I can't even-'

Her heart is still pumping quickly, but for an entirely different reason. 'How dare you! Give it to him? Give it to him? This isn't like a piece of fucking paper, or something you just hand over, Cookie! This is me! You would _know _that if your head wasn't so screwed up! I didn't-'

'I can't believe you-'

'And what?' she's screaming now. 'And what if I did, 'give' it to him, Cookie? Hm? What then? It doesn't matter! We're not together! We don't belong to each other-'

'You belong to me! You're mine.'

A small thrill goes through her a these words but she ignores it. 'No, Cookie. I'm _not_ yours. I'm not. And even if I was, that all would have ended a few days ago when I happened to stumble across you _fucking. Effy. Stonem. In. A. Broom Closet.' _Every word burns her throat, and she has to force them out without choking on them.

Cook starts to pace now. 'I.' Ryan folds her arms across her chest and watches him struggle. 'Listen, whatever it is with Effy-'

'The fucking her-'

'It's complicated. Or it was.'

'Oh, what happened,' she laughs meanly. 'It stopped being complicated when you saw me dancing with Freddie? You decided that you weren't going to fuck her anymore when you saw the way we move together? His hands all over m-'

Cook makes a sudden movement and barks out, 'Shut up.' He gets control of himself, and tries again. 'No.' She can see him getting frustrated. 'It's not like that!'

'Then tell me what it's like Cookie!' she shouts. 'Because I don't know!'

'I love you! I fucking love you, and I see you with _him_. Him of all people, my best mate-'

'You weren't too concerned about him being your best mate when you chose Effy over him.' She's still arguing, but her mind has gone fuzzy, and a light is burning bright in her chest. He loves her! She feels like one of those girls from a cheesy old time movie. She wants to clutch her hands over her heart and dance, like that bird in West Side Story. His voice pulls her back to the topic at hand.

'Shes different. She doesn't count. I mean she did, but not anymore-'

Ryan snorts inelegantly, 'Sure. Right, Cookie. Did she 'not count anymore' before or after you were fucking her for the past three days and telling her what a frigid bitch I am?'

Cook's eyes squint and his brow furrows in confusion. 'What are you talking about? I've been fucking hanging around here for the past three days, having your Mum turn me away! The neighbors probably think I'm a pedophile or something by now the way I'm circling the block.'

She ignores the last bit. 'Effy said-'

His patience seems to break.'Effy lied!' he shouts. 'She fucking lied, and I'm tired of fucking talking about her!' He steps closer to her. Until then they'd been shouting across the room at each other. 'Listen,' he runs his fingers through his hair, and Ryan's heart tugs. 'Listen, Freddie can't have you-' She opens her mouth to speak but he talks over her. 'He can't. _Have_. _You_. He can't. He can fucking take Effy. I want him to, by this point. But you're mine, and I love you and I've been... doing what you want. Not kissing you or touching you the way I want to, the way I've needed to, because, well that's how you want it, but I can't do it anymore. I can't. I need to have you or we can't-' He breaks off abruptly. He shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath. He tries again, but doesn't open his eyes, just inhales deeply through his nose. He sounds weary, the same kind of tired she heard in his voice that first night they lay on her bed together. 'Ryan, I... what do you want me to _do_? Effy... and I mean... You won't even _let _me-' He stops again, and Ryan thinks this time he's done.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, too.

: :

He knows what he wants to say, but none of it is coming out right. Usually when he is like this, Ryan is the one to help him find his words, but somehow he doesn't think that will be very likely this time.

Right.

He needs to do this right. He never intended for it to happen this way. He really never intended to actually_ say_ it; had assumed that she'd know, that she _knew._ But not only has he told her he loves her aloud, he's screamed it at her. He needs to fix this. He needs to-

He jumps when he feels a light touch to his abdomen. He doesn't know why, but he can't open his eyes when both of her small hands slide up under his shirt briefly and back out again. He can feel her shaking slightly as she slides her hands up over his arms next, and under the edges of his sleeves, and over, and onto his shoulders, and play with the hair on the back of his neck, and thumbs stroke his jaw...

He hasn't moved his own arms or hands yet, just lets her touch and feel. His heart is pounding. She smells wonderful; her soft, delicate, scent surrounds him. He feels her rise slowly on her tip toes,and she leans into him, and he stays still until he feels her small, warm palm on the back of his neck urge his head down. There is no hesitation when her lips finally, _finally, _touch his. God she tastes so _good. _Like fresh water and something sweet, and something he can't even think to try and identify. Her cool lips warm up as they move against his, and the fact that he's finally kissing her hits Cook like a punch in the stomach, and he raises one hand to cradle her face, and the other he puts on her lower back, and he crushes her to him, and the kiss is faster now, frenzied, and urgent he can't get enough.

He urges her backwards, and they do a somewhat wild dance around her room; they are hesitant to pull apart, and Cook does _not _want to let her go, he honestly doesn't think he can. They knock over a few books on her desk, and her feet get tangled in the towel she dropped what feels like so long ago, before Cook finally feels the back of his knees hit the bed.

: :

For one brief moment, the moment when Cook swings her round to place her onto the bed, quickly tugging his shirt over his head and kneeling between her legs, careful to settle his weight over of her, Ryan hopes that tonight is a night where her parents decide not to come back. But that thought is obliterated when she feels Cook's lips on hers again, and she wonders, instead, how in the world has she gone so long without feeling this? Without feeling him rest between her legs, and feel his weight on top of her, and her hands smoothing down his bare back, and his lips on her neck, kissing, biting, licking that one spot right under her ear over and over and he does it again and she feels her back arch.

: :

_Beautiful, perfect, beautiful, so beautiful. _This is all Cook can think when she arches up against him and makes that little sound. He sits up on his knees and allows her to sit up to pull her shirt up over her head. She goes to pull him back down but he stops her gently, and indicates for her to lay back down. She does, and by the new flush on her cheeks he can tell she is slightly embarrassed at being so exposed, but he has no idea why.

She is... prefect.

Her arms, he runs his fingers along them, her collarbone, he touches them softly, her breasts full and soft, his hands skate over and cup them, her stomach flat but not too, its soft and perfect just like the rest of her. His runs his hands down until they rest at the edges of her dark blue knickers; he hooks his fingers, and pulls slightly. She lifts her hips, and he works them down until they're completely off. He tucks them in his back pocket, and she lets out a little huff of laughter, and its the most wonderful sound he's ever heard.

He grins, and continues his journey, running his fingers over her legs, God _those_ _legs_, her thighs, behind her knees, making her squirm; her calfs and ankles, and then again in reverse.

His fingers tease around her wet heat briefly, and her hips move towards them automatically. She bites her lips and lets them go, full and pink and glistening, to sigh softy.

God, he wants this. Needs this. He moves to stand up next to the bed, and unbuttons his jeans, while toeing off his shoes and socks. When he's finally as bare as she is, the hunger in her eyes makes his heart jump double time. He moves back to his place, _his,_ between her thighs, and looks down into her face.

: :

His bare skin against hers makes Ryan's head spin. She rubs up against him, just feeling the slide of his velvety skin against hers. She sighs and smiles contentedly. She looks at him. _Really_ looks at him, and she doesn't see anything that surprises her; she already knows that there is a fine ring of gold around his iris, and that there is a small cut on his left eyebrow from the time in fourth year when he'd tripped ,and fell, and hit his head on the edge of a swing. The fact that his face is so familiar makes a new warmth unfurl into her body, her bloodstream, and lets out a small breath that hitches when he moves his hips.

: :

He moves his hips again just to hear that sound. He kisses her chin, and cheeks, and eyelids, and he can feel the edge of her smile against his cheek. He decides he wants to taste it, so he puts his lips on hers. He loves how relaxed she is underneath him. So trusting. It makes him feel fucking incredible. He kisses her deeper, slower, harder while he positions himself and captures her gasp in his mouth when he pushes in.

Cook has never believed any of that rubbish about fucking being different between a random girl and someone you actually love - because he _does_ love her, and the way she looks and sounds, and feels, and, and _movesohgod _- but he does now. He believes it one hundred and twenty percent, because he's never felt like this. So perfect he can't begin to put it into words.

_God, fucking Effy didn't feel _anything _like_ – but his thoughts end there, because her moans are getting breathier, and her hips are moving that certain way, faster, and faster, and the pressure is building, and little bursts of color are starting to bloom in his vision, and hes kissing her, his tongue against hers, so so sweet. One of her hands slips into his hair gripping it hard, and his does the same, and she's crying out against his mouth and the sound is so fucking sexy it sends shivers down his spine, and for a moment their bodies are so close together he cant tell where he ends and she begins and, _andohgod_ the hand not clenched in his hair is reaching down between their stomachs to... to grab his...his-

: :

The first thing Lilianna hears when she steps through the front door is a muffled shout from upstairs. She jumps slightly and her hand tightens on her umbrella. Her first thought is to call out to Robbie, who's round the house rolling up the hosepipe, but something tells her not to. She closes the door quietly, making sure not to lock it, and walks quietly up the stairs.

There is a dull orange light spilling into the hall from Ryan's room, where the door is slightly ajar. She keeps her steps light as she moves closer to the door and when she reaches it, peers inside.

She doesn't know how to feel when she sees Jamie, whose body is covering the smaller one beneath his, bury his face into her daughters hair, breathing heavily, his own hair matted to his forehead. She figures she should be angry at finding her daughter naked in bed with an equally naked young man, but in all honesty she was expecting this, Well, not finding her in bed per say, but finding _these_ two in _this_ situation. She doesn't know if it's the first time, and as she watches him reach down to pull the blankets over them, she can't help but think, a_bout damn time. _

She stays for a few more moments, and watches Jamie gather Ryan into his arms, and curl his body around hers. He's whispering something in her ear, and Lily can't hear from this distance, but whatever it is causes Ryan to teasingly wrinkle her nose and murmur something back. Jamie cradles her face in one palm and, tracing her cheek softly with his thumb, leans down to press his lips to hers softly. They both smile into the kiss.

_Yes_, Lily thinks as she hears Robbie coming through the front door, _it could be worse_. She pulls Ryan's door shut as quietly as she can, and tip toes away, whispering to her husband to stay quiet. They make it to their own bedroom, and close the door. Lily starts getting ready for bed and she knows that little (though not so little anymore, she supposes) Jamie Cook loves her daughter with everything he has. She knew it before he did. She ties her hair up and slides between the cool sheets. Yes, she's okay with this. Robbie slides in next to her, and leans over to peck her on the cheek, before turning out the light. She won't mention it to her husband though. Not yet at least.

She slides down, settles into her pillow, and smiles.

Tomorrow morning she needs to tell Jamie he can't spend the night anymore. She knows this will only prompt him to climb up the tree next to Ryan's window, and climb inside. But still. She needs to say _something_.

She is still a mum, after all.

: :

**End**.

**A/N: Tell me what you think :) The idea for a sequel is in the works. Yes no maybe so? Let me know**


	4. Epilogue of sorts

Cook wakes up to the smell of rain and a small, warm, naked body pressed up against his own. He turns his head and squints at the clock. The neon green lights form 4:28.

About three hours ago his newly ignited fantasy became a reality, and the proof is now shifting so that her back is to his side.

Cook moves immediately to wrap his arms around Ryan's small, soft frame, and she snuggles into him, sighing contently. He buries his face into her soft silky hair and inhales deeply. The sheer amount of happiness running through his veins right now is ridiculous; he can't compare it to anything else. He loves the girl in his arms so much it would scare any normal person, it _should_ scare _him_, but it doesn't. He's always loved hard.

He lifts one hand to brush aside her hair and he kisses her neck, softly. She moves her head to expose her throat to him and she wriggles a little, her bum brushing up against what is becoming a very interested body part. His kisses to her neck turn sensuous, worshiping the velvety soft skin, and reveling in how good it feels against his lips.

The hand he used to brush aside her hair moves down the silk of her shoulder and arm to intertwine their fingers together on her stomach. She turns her head, and their lips meet, and Cook feels like he's floating and falling at the same time. She licks at the seam of lips and when he opens up for her she coaxes his tongue out to play with hers.

She licks the underside and take the tip into her mouth to suckle it gently. Cook's fingers tighten on hers as a shiver runs down his spine. Ryan's breath hitches, and Cook moves to kiss her jaw and throat again. He moves their intertwined hands down her stomach and they both let out shaky breaths when their fingers find her wet heat. Cook guides her fingers along the soft folds at first, but soon both hands are touching wherever they want and soon it's just Cook's fingers teasing her.

She's pressing down into his palm, gasping, and flexing her body, and he is entranced.

He'd dreamed about this. Dreamed and imagined her body pressing into his, so responsive to his touch. Her breathing is becoming more labored now, and Cook can tell she's close, so he slips his fingers away from her heat, and she whimpers when the tips graze her most sensitive area. He presses a kiss to the underside of her jaw as a soft apology.

His cock is full and heavy, and it is throbbing against the heat of her back. He skims the stomach with his fingers and moves down to caress her thigh. Ryan sighs again, and relaxes into his ministrations. She is pliable when he hooks a hand under her knee and pulls her leg up, and lets out a low moan as he slips into her.

Her slick walls clench around him, and Cook shudders. He pumps his hips forward slowly, and she moves with him on every stroke.

The pace is relaxed and lazy, and all that can be heard is the sound of the rain that has been threatening for days, and their soft sighs.

Keeping a hold of her thigh, Cook slowly turns onto his back, and slides his hands to hold on to her sides so that she sits astride him and Cook has never seen anything more beautiful; her dark shiny hair cascades down her back, her smooth beautiful back that tapers out to shapely hips. She moves up and down, arching, and the sight of her sliding over him is intoxicating. A bolt of lightning rips through the sky and she looks almost like a ghost in the light.

His hands are gripping her hips tightly now and her movements are becoming frantic. Their both panting, but as soon as Cook's orgasm hits she slows down significantly, and tightens around him. His body arches up into hers as she drags his orgasm out of him, milking him dry. Stars bursts behind his eyes and his spine burns in the best possible way. When he feels her shudder and give a little whine, he reaches through the haze of his own melting mind, and moves his hand down. He circles her bundle of nerves with his middle finger and draws out her ending as painfully sweet as his.

By the time he's done, she's shivering. Just as gently as before, Cook turns back onto his side, carefully so he stays snug inside of her, and pulls her back to his chest. He presses kisses to her throat, and cheek, and ear, and mouth, and he cannot get enough of her in this moment. She lets him hold on, holds on tightly herself, kisses back.

Soon, their breathing slows together, and the sound of the rain and thunder, lull them back to sleep.

=..=..=

When Cook wakes again it's 10:09 and Ryan is still fast asleep. He knows there's now way they're going to class today, not only because of last night and this morning, but the weather is perfect for having a lie in. Plus, he doesn't think he wants to let her away from him just yet.

He really wants her to wake up in his arms, but Cook gets a better idea and he slowly slips out of bed. He searches around for his discarded boxers and pulls them on when he locates them, careful to stay quiet. He leaves the bedroom and goes to the loo, before he makes his way to the kitchen.

He wants to make her breakfast and bring it to her in bed. He remembers the last time he tried to cook for a girl, only to have her mother tell him she's gone off to the fucking woods without him, with _Freddie, _tell him to bugger off, and take the cake away before slamming the door in his face.

But that doesn't matter anymore. Effy really doesn't matter anymore. And he's going to make breakfast for Ryan, for _his _girl. _His _girl. He's grinning widely when he steps into the kitchen, scrubbing his hair. A grin that slips off his face immediately when he sees Lilianna Cook sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea.

Cook rarely gets embarrassed but when it comes to Lily and her husband he's feels as if he is a little kid again. He's sure his eyes are as wide as saucers as his head whips around looking for Mr. Cook. Lilly looks up, takes in his lack of attire, and says "Oh, he's gone off to work hours ago, dear. Right then, Jamie. Have a seat."

Cook does what she says automatically, another thing that he's not used to doing except when it comes to these Cooks.

Lily gets up from the table, and he watches as she prepares his tea the way he takes it. When she's settled back in her seat across from him and they've both taken a few sips, Lilly sets down her cup.

"I'm sure you've already guessed that I know what all went on last night." Cook's face burns as he nods. He didn't even bother to check if they were home. He was so angry, and he hadn't thought or looked around for their car as he bent to take the spare key in the potted hanging plant. He'd had a brief moment of surprise when he'd found it, not thinking they'd actually keep the same hiding place. He'd just assumed her parents weren't home. Obviously, they had been, as this speech indicated. "I didn't say anything last night because I didn't want to upset Robbie, you know how he can get," she continues, and Cook can't meet her eyes, so he just looks into the perfect cup of tea.

"Jamie," her gentle tone gives him the courage to lift his gaze, and is relieved to see that her expression matches her voice. "I know how much you love her." She smiles kindly at him, and he gives a hesitant smile back. "And I know that you two are going to want to... express that love-" Cook's smile drops quickly, and he can feel his blush redouble. James Cook. Blushing! Over a talk about sex! He can hardly believe it. "-feelings and strong emotions, and there's nothing wrong with that as long as you both are careful." She seems finished with her small speech. She smiles at him again, and he manages not to give in to the temptation to run from the kitchen table. She rises from her seat, places her cup in the sink, and picks up her purse from the kitchen counter. "Now, I've got to be off. I was waiting round for one of you to make your way down here." She leans down and presses a kiss to his hair.

Despite his embarrassment, warmth floods Cook's chest at the gesture; he's pleased to know that one day, he'll be more of a permanent part of this family. That this will be _his _actual family one day. "Oh" she murmurs against his tousled strands, "and, if I catch you in her room 'expressing' your love again, I'm going to have to tell Robbie. You understand, so, lock the door next time, dear."

Another quick peck, and she's off through the door.

Cook grins into his tea. Yes, he's very pleased.

He gets up from the table and begins to rummage through the refrigerator.


End file.
